It's Nice To Want You
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris is hired to take care of/clean Eric's home. He is intimidating and mysterious and sexy; her mind revolving around him as she does her job. He's her boss and one wrong move means punishment, but is that so bad? *sequel to It's Nice to Meet You* part 2/3 *sequel is up: It's Nice to Know You*
1. Chapter 1

**The Porn Princess is back, y'all! ;)**

 **So a lot of people wanted me to do a sequel for It's Nice to Meet You. I didn't exactly know how to continue that story line, so I began to do another one-shot when it just clicked and I made this a second part for the series; it's going to get a third and that might be it.**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at certain times/during certain situations to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters**

 **Rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris chewed on her lip as she sat on the leather couch—the material cold through the fabric of her pants. She fidgeted as his eyes locked on her—his gaze strong and fearless. She watched his fingertips graze his chin—stroking idly as his slate-blue eyes studied her. She swallowed hard—regretting wearing her black suit as she shifted in her seat—feeling sweat grace her skin.

"You have good credentials, Mrs. Prior. A lot of good recommendations," he said, voice smooth like satin.

Tris cleared her throat and he cast a quick glance to her—eyebrows raised. She chewed her lip, a sigh escaping her. "I—it's Ms. Prior," she replied, voice small.

His lips turned up in a smirk as he stared at her—hands laced together over his lap. "Ms. Prior," he drawled—shivers shooting up her spine. He leaned closer and his scent carried to her—all earth and musk. "Why should I hire you?"

He quirked his eyebrow at her—eyes gleaming with a challenge. She huffed, glaring daggers. "You don't have to hire me. I'm sure this position isn't difficult. Why should you hire me? Maybe my credentials are better than the other applicants'. Maybe my recommendations are better—maybe I'm a better fit." She inhaled sharply, watching his lips twitch up at the ends. "It's not a matter on whether or not you should or could—you _want_ to hire me."

He beamed at her—a dark glint in his eyes. "Why do I _want_ to hire you?"

She mirrored his position—laced hands on her lap as she leaned forward. She quirked her brow, her blood itching beneath her skin as she swallowed her fear. "Because I'm the best."

* * *

She followed his lead down the long hallway—her heels clacking on the hardwood. She glanced at the walls, something swirling in her stomach as her eyes landed on the memories hanging there. She turned back to Eric—his broad form encasing the hallway as he walked on. She watched his shoulders move as he walked—trailing down his back.

"See something you like?" His voice snapped her back to reality—his eyes gleaming. She bit her lip, heat crawling up her neck. He smirked before facing fowward. "I can't encourage you, Ms. Prior. I am a married man." He cast another glance over his shoulder as he opened a door to the left—gesturing for her to go inside. She felt his hot breath on her neck as she brushed past him. "Besides, I can't mess with the help."

She snorted as she stepped into the office, tingles running down her spine. "This is your office?" She glanced at the room—a huge, dark desk in the center surrounded by two bookcases that stretched to the ceiling. There was a small futon in the corner. Tris inspected it—nose scrunching up at how dusty the fabric seemed to be.

He nodded. "This is the most important room to keep clean. You'll start in this room before going to the kitchen. Then the living room and bathrooms. The den isn't used often so—only for special occasions would that need to be worked on." He took a deep breath. "And then you are to clean my office again before turning in for the night. Is that clear?" She sucked in a deep breath—her stomach pinching at his authoritative tone. She nodded once. "Do you need another tour?"

"No, I think I know my way around just fine." She tilted her head when he handed her a key. "What's this?"

"This is a live-in position. The guest bedroom I showed you will be yours."

"Oh," she said, feeling the cool metal press into her skin.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his face. "Oh, before I forget. Do not go through the files in my desk. I have a specific order. If one thing is out of order—I'll know. And you'll be punished accordingly."

"Punished?"

He grinned wider—lacing his hands behind his back. "Accordingly."

* * *

Tris awoke in her new room—the air cold around her. She frowned slightly before getting out of bed. She made sure her shower was quick—the hot water trickling down her flesh as she cleaned herself. She was making her way to the kitchen when she passed by the office door. She cursed under her breath—ignoring the rumble in her stomach.

She walked into the office—the dust spiraling through the sun-lit air. Sighing, she started on the futon—dusitng the rough fabric. When she was satisfied, she went to the bookshelves. _I need a stepstool to reach the top—or maybe he won't notice if I didn't do it all._ She bit her lip. _He'd notice._ Sighing again, she walked into the hallway and opened the supply closet. She grasped the tiny stepstool and brought it back—dusting the shelves. She moved the various books aside—reaching every corner of the red-wood.

Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, she put the stool back. She began to dust the desk—making sure to avoid the computer on the corner. She scrubbed until she could see her reflection in the wood—her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She began to walk for a broom when she tripped—her pant-leg caught on the desk. She twisted around and yanked her leg free—a drawer popping open.

 _Shit,_ she thought as she went to close the drawer—a file catching her eye. She chewed on her lip as her fingers gripped the manila folder. There were a few photographs inside—different buildings and locations. There was a thicker document in the back—filled with names. Tris' breath hitched in her throat as she scanned the list—some names crossed off. She stuffed the folder back and ran out—forgetting about the broom.

She nibbled on toast as she made coffee. _It could mean anything._ She set out his breakfast—two eggs with bacon and toast. She put the butter on the table with a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee—soft footsteps padding down the hallway. He cast a look to her before sitting at the table and eating—sleep lacing his limbs. She flittered about—cleaning here and there as he ate. She cast another look to him—his blonde hair slightly messy from his pillow and his slate-blue eyes not quite awake yet. She smiled softly before heading to the living room.

She began dusting the coffee-table and entertainment center—wiping the photos in the hall along the way. She brushed down the couch and love-seat before sweeping the floors. Satisfied, she went to the bathroom.

She wiped the sink and cabinets down before cleaning the toilet. She was about to scrub the shower when a warmth spread over her lower back. She jumped, squeaking softly as she locked eyes with his.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can clean the other bathroom first and then finish this when I'm done."

She nodded before leaving—his warmth still on her back.

She did the same treatment to the other bathroom—scrubbing the shower down before heading back. She arrived just as the water stopped—the door opening a few minutes after. She watched as he stepped out into the hall—a towel wrapped crudely around his waist. She followed the water droplets trickling down his toned body as he walked to the bedroom. She rubbed her thighs together as she walked—a wetness having already gathered between her legs. She shook her head before getting back to work.

She lingered in the bathroom after she finished scrubbing the shower—his scent encasing her in a steamy-warmth that bubbled to her toes. She inhaled deeply—her stomach pinching with each breath.

Biting her lip—she went back to his office. She pushed the door opened—freezing as she watched him at his desk. She must have been staring for a while because she jerked back when she noticed his eyes were on her.

"You can have a break—eat lunch. Come back to this room later." His voice was clipped—cold.

She resisted the urge to narrow her eyes. "Yes, Sir." She saw something flash across his face before she shut the door and left. She went to the kitchen and began to make lunch for herself—debating whether or not she should bring him something. _He didn't ask for anything,_ she thought as she poured herself a glass of water and sat down to eat.

She was sipping on her water when his form entered the kitchen. He gave her a quick glance before grabbing his keys. "I'm heading out for a minute. Clean the office when you're finished eating."

She nodded as he left—something churning in her gut. She sat there for another few minutes before cleaning up after herself. Inhaling sharply, she went back to the office. She grabbed the broom and began to sweep—silently hoping he hadn't noticed the giant dust bunnies that graced the floor. _He probably did._

She was on the stool dusting the bookshelf when gooseflesh prickled up her spine. She slowly turned around—Eric leaning on the doorframe with a black bag in his hand. She stepped off of the stool and set it aside—nodding to the bag. "May I ask what that is?"

He smirked at her before tossing the bag to her. "That is your punishment."

"Punishment?" she asked, clutching the bag to her chest. "Why—"

He drew closer to her—circling her. "I noticed my desk drawer wasn't closed properly. I opened it." His slate-blue eyes were focused on her—a smirk on his lips. "I know you went through my files." He was standing behind her—his warmth pulsing through her as his breath pelted the crook of her neck. "Open it."

She took in a shaky breath as her hands slid into the bag—fingers grasping a soft fabric. She pulled it out—breath hitching as her eyes fell onto the clothes in her hands. It was a maid's outfit—the top short and tight and the skirt even shorter. She swallowed hard. "You want me to wear this?" _You have got to be kidding me._

"Now. I want you to put it on—now."

She shivered—his voice vibrating to her core. She nodded softly before going to the bathroom. She pulled the top on and slid the skirt on—tying the mini apron across her stomach. She stared at herself in the mirror—her raven tattoos stark against her skin as the top hung off her shoulders—what little cleavage she had being revealed. The skirt skimmed just past her ass—her fingertips trying to pull the fabric down.

* * *

She opened the door to the office, Eric sitting in his chair. His eyes darkened as they roamed over her body—his lips tugging up at the ends. "You can continue cleaning now."

"Yes, Sir." She finshed dusting the bookcase—his eyes on her. "I just have the desk to clean," she said as he leaned back in his chair. She began to dust his desk—his eyes on her breasts. She chewed on her lower lip—heat crawling up her neck. She walked around to the other side, huffing when Eric barely moved an inch to let her through. She skirted past him—his warmth radiating through her as she bent over to clean the other side of his desk.

She inhaled sharply when she felt his fingertips grace her thighs—speading up her legs. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as his hands traveled higher—squeezing her ass. She heard the chair squeak back as he stood up—the rustle of fabric behind her. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder—Eric standing in only his boxers. "Face forward," he commanded. She did as she was told, tossing the rag aside. His fingertips danced across her skin—her core tightening. "Brace youself against the desk."

Her hands gripped the wood as he removed her underwear—a cold chill gracing her skin. She heard the rustling of a package before his member twitched at her entrance. She bit her lip as he thrust inside her—filling her completely.

He waited for her to adjust—a soft moan escaping her lips. She swiveled her hips back and he began to move—slowly. A frustrated moan fell from Tris and Eric laughed—his hands gripping her hips tightly. She began to buck her hips back—meeting each thrust, trying to set a faster pace.

Eric growled—pulling almost completely out and pausing for a moment—a whimper escaping her before he slammed back in—repeating the process. "Eric," she moaned, her voice breathy as her knuckles turned white from gripping the desk.

Eric moaned as he draped himself over her back—fingers threatening to leave bruises. "You feel so fucking good," he whispered as he nipped her neck—kissing her skin softly.

Tris' vision began to blur as her core unraveled—her trembling walls tightening around his pulsing member. He growled, thrusting harder—one hand snaking around to pinch her bundle of nerves.

That sent her over the edge—his name on her lips as she rode out her bliss. He came shortly after—one last thrust before he slumped back in his chair. He pulled her down with him, her head lulling back on his chest.

"That was fucking amazing." His voice was breathless—his whole body aflame as he held her.

She smiled before kissing his jaw—peppering kisses until their lips met. She bit his lip before darting her tongue into his mouth—tongues dancing together.

"You're amazing," Tris whispered against his lips.

"You look really hot in this by the way."

She slapped his chest, a giggle on her lips. "That was pretty hot—the whole sexy-maid-fantasy-thing. Though I did miss sleeping with you last night—I was lonely when I woke up."

He hummed in response claiming her lips with his. "I had to think of some type of punishment and it fit with the theme. I missed you, too, my love. But one night was worth it for hot sex in a maid's outfit."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I really like this roleplaying thing—we're going to have to do it more often. Plus, it made cleaning day very interesting," Tris said as she climbed off of him—reaching into his desk drawer. She grasped the files and raised an eyebrow. "What even is this stuff?"

He shrugged as he pulled his clothes on. "Just some pictures I got off the internet. Figured if I had a creepy list with names—some being crossed out—it would add a little mystery to the whole thing."

"You're a dork," she laughed as her hands reached to the back of the drawer—fingers grasping a cool object. She slid the golden ring back onto her finger—a smile on her lips. "I love you."

He beamed at her as he took her hands in his. "I love you, too."

"What's for dinner? I did all of the cleaning today—you get to cook." He puffed out his lower lip and she rolled her eyes. "No. I cleaned this entire house. You're cooking." She kissed his lips softly. "What did you have in mind for dinner?"

He gave her a wicked grin before hoisting her up and placing her on the desk. The cold wood sent shivers up her spine as he pulled her legs over his shoulders. "I have a few ideas," he said as he licked his lips—her eyes darkening.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that! It started out as a maid-sex fantasy thing...like I imagined Moira from AHS s1; when I thought, why not make it a role-playing theme and it'll go with It's Nice to Meet You? There will be a third installment soon :) Yes, I'm working on TLAMLY and Lean on Me :p**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
